My First Kiss
by DanielleJackson
Summary: Artemis and Wally may look experienced but in reality neither of them have ever been kissed. It's safe to say that won't be the same for long. ;)First season Arty/Wally fluff. PLEASE REVIEW! To continue or not to continue this is the question.
1. The asking of the out

My First Kiss

"Hey Arty," I smiled " watcha doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing…" She replied in a bored tone " as usual. What about you Kid Mouth?"

"Same here…" I sighed, "So do you wanna maybe do nothing _together _tomorrow_?_" I asked slightly smirking.

"Sounds like a plan." She replied and then she was gone.

"Artemis B07" Chimed the zeta teleporter. Then the gigantic flash of light that always accompanies a zeta beam appear.

I smile and do a happy dance in the training room near the zeta transporters. Robin walks in and smiles all huge and annoying as hell.

"Hahahaha!" He cackles. "Did someone finally agree to go out with you?"

"Well if you must know boy blunder, Yes. Artemis and I are going to hang out tomorrow. Happy?" I asked. Why must he pry at everything?

"No!" Robin replied "tomorrow is Bros night!"

"Sorry dude. Hoes before Bros. Thats the saying right?" I asked knowing I was pissing him off.

"No! dude the saying is Bros before Hoes not the other way around!" Robin practically screamed.

"Well I gotts to be going now see yah Monday!"

"Hey you lit-" Robin was cut off as he watched in anger as the red and yellow flash whooshed right out the front door.


	2. Going Home

My First Kiss

Chapter 2.

-Wally POV-

"Running is such a drag." I thought to myself as I zoomed down the street to my house in Central City. "Never a challenge…"

"Hey Wally!" My mom ran up and hugged me "Did you have a productive day?"

"Yes Mom I had a wonderful day I even have a date with Artemis tomorrow."

"Oh good." My mom smiled "I've always liked that girl!"

"Yah Mom, me too. That's kinda why I asked her out. But I'm trying to be really cool about and not scare her away because she probably has no feelings for me at all. I think this is kind of like a pity date and she doesn't _really_ like me."

"Wallace Rudolph West!" My mother scolded, "Why would you bring you self down like that? The only reason this girl would agree to go out with you was because she likes you. Now I've never met this girl before but from what I've heard from you this girl is proud and I don't think she has 'pity dates' Now you go right up to your room and get ready for your DATE tomorrow with _my_ future daughter in law. "

"Ok Mom!" I said and then ran up to my room. I wouldn't admit it but I was SO pumped for tomorrow!

-Artemis POV-

"Wally is SO hot!" I caught myself thinking, "whoa girl chill out.." I stepped into the dark alley that the Zeta beam took me to in Gotham."..you can't afford to let Kid Mouth to get into your head. Be tough. Be smart. Be independent. Isn't that what father taught me from day one. I can't just give all that up because I fell in love with a silly boy on my team." I walked up the fire escape that conveniently took my straight to my room and allowed me past the security guard that check EVERYONE in and out of the building.

"Artemis? Is that you?" My mother called as I uncharacteristically tripped over my unusually placed school books for that snobby school.

"Yeah Mom it's me." I called back.

"But you're always so quiet when you come in." She sounded worried.

"Just a little out of it I guess…" I said to her.

"Is this about that Kid Flash boy? I can tell you like him." She asked.

'This' I thought 'is why I can't get close to anyone because after the initial wall breaking I'm an open book.' "No Mom this is just about a mission I was replaying in my mind while I was coming in no big deal." I started to turn so I could go and work on some project I have to do with this freaky little freshman at my school, Richard Grayson.

"Don't shut me out!" She yelled as loud as her weak state would allow her with tears in her eyes. "I'm your mother Artemis! You have to talk to me! I'm sorry your father made you so closed off to the world. I should have never told him I was having you I should have just disappeared…" She sighed.

"No Mom you did what you could and plus without Father abusing me I would have never become a hero to put him behind bars and I would have never found the man that I'm in love with." I left it at that and went to my room to call Grayson.

-A/N-

I plan on making a spinoff where Artemis and Grayson go on a field trip with their school. Good idea or no? Please review and stay tuned! - Love Katie


	3. Lets go!

My First Kiss

"Artemis!" My mom called from the living room "There's a boy here for you!"

"Ok Mom, thanks." I yelled back. "Time to go," I huffed underneath my breath, not really quite ready to go on my first date with Wally. We were going to the movies to see Oz The Great and Powerful. I walked down what seemed like the longest hallway I've ever been down and that's saying something when you go to my uppidy school with state of the art everything.

"Hey beautiful." Wally said. I blushed. Wait why did I blush. I NEVER blush this is crazy I'm just going to make him feel good and to support the team. right? Maybe I just… "Artemis! I realize I look hot but you wanna say something or are you going to keep staring?" Wally smirked. Oh no how long have I been staring at him? If I just keep still maybe I'll just die but then… I'm still staring gosh why can't I do anything say something Crock!

"H-Hey B-Baywatch!" I finally muttered out. I looked at my mom who was staring at us by the door and started for her camera but before she did I said "Let's go Wally!"

"Ok…" he said. As the door closed he asked "Are you alright Artemis you look flushed white. Are you nervous?" He finished with a playful smirk.

"No of course I'm not nervous why would I be?" I replied a little too quickly. "Where's your car?"

"Artemis I think you forget who you're talking to." He half smiled " I run everywhere, climb on aboard."

I made a face. " Are you sure you aren't going to trip and fall to our deaths?" I smirked at him as he turned red with embarrassment.

"Of course I'm not going to trip!" He defended with a pout.

"Alright Wally I trust you." I said and hopped onto his back. With one blink of my eyes we were behind the movie theater and he put me down. "Let's head on in." I said.

"Ok." Wally smiled as we walked in tandem to the lady standing in the booth selling tickets. "Two for the showing of Oz The Great and Powerful at 7:30." He said.

"Alrighty that will be $10." The cashier said to Wally. "This one is quite a looker." She added.

"I know right." he said with a satisfied smirk as he handed the cashier the money.

"Wally! I brought money to pay for my ticket!" I said angrily. I didn't need his charity.

"I know," He smiled. "but a gentleman always pays on the _first _date."

"Oh… well thank you." I blushed and then gave him a hug. "Let's go in."

"Ok" I said to Wally as we walked in to the movie which had already begun.


	4. The kiss!

My First Kiss

Wally had zipped over to the concession stand like a five year old kid as I blazed a fast paced trail in my poor attempt at keeping pace with him. I watched as his eyes had glazed over and he ordered almost everything on that menu everything, that is, except red vines. "No one like red vines.", I was informed by the red head in question. And so we sat. I was getting so bored and he was looking quite content with the black and white of the movie. So I whispered "Is this whole thing in black and white?"

"No Arty it's actually about to go colorful as soon as he gets out of this little tornado." He replied. And so it happened. Which astounded me.

"How could you possibly have known that?" I inquired.

"Because I saw this with my family two days ago."

"Well why are we watching it if you have already seen it?"

"Because that's what _you_ wanted to see."

"It was really more of a suggestion." I muttered.

I really want some physical contact right now! I could at least go for some little head on shoulder thing but how could I accomplish that chalantly? Wally seemed to sense this because he jokingly acted like he was going to yawn and throw his arm over my shoulders, which I was yearning for him to do. So then I go back to thinking about how I could chalantly go about laying my head on his shoulder. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Zatanna gets what she wants, from who she wants, when she wants it, and excepts nothing less. I just need to think like her! Yup! My new motto for tonight is What Would Zatanna Do! And so I do what I think she would do! I just straight up put my head on his shoulder! No rejection or anything, that is, until he put his arm up around my shoulders which sent butterflies free in my stomach.

All of a sudden I realized that my lips were chapped as hell! Time for some lip gloss! I puckered up and put on my beautiful red colored sweet strawberry flavored AND tasting lip gloss and applied it right on my lips. Thinking nothing of it, mind you. I looked over and saw a pained look on Wally's face.

"What's wrong Wally?"

"Oh it's nothing Artemis I just really love strawberries… does that _stuff_ taste like strawberries like it smells? "

"I don't know but you should find out for me ok?" Whoa where did that come from! I can't believe I just said that to him. Poor kid has no idea what to do and here I go flirting with him. I'm disappointed with myself well this is what I get for asking 'What Would Zatanna Do?'

"Give me the tube!"

"No way ginger! MY LIPGLOSS get your own!" I smirked up at him.

"Well then maybe I WILL!" Wally said as he smushed his index and middle fingers on my lips and forcefully swiped them across my full bottom and top lip and then proceeded to taste my lipgloss on his fingers. "I can't really taste anything." He replied after the great taste.

"Well that's because the taste is deluded by your own fingers taste," I smiled satisfied. "you have to get it straight from the source." I added all knowingly.

"So then kiss me." He stated.

"I-I can't I just ate popcorn my breath must smell like shit!" I defended.

"Hang on I'll be right back." He said and went downstairs leaving me in the theater alone. When he came back he said. "I _was_ going to buy some junior mints but I'm all out of money. I don't care if your breath smells worse than shit I REALLY want to kiss you right now."

"B-But Wally….. I have a confession to make. I- Um - I've never kissed anyone before and I'm afraid I won't be very good and I won't be as skilled as the hundreds of girls you must have taken here before me." I sighed…

"Artemis I have never brought anyone here this is _my_ first date ever. I've only ever kissed a girl on a dare before. So let's learn together. Because how are you supposed to learn if you don't try."

"Ok Wally!but let's go into a different movie theater that is already progress so that we are not disturbed." I winked at him as we left Oz behind and went into Identity Thief which was only halfway through.

I went in and leaned up against the wall as he came up from behind me. And pinned me to the wall.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup!" And then he moved in for the big shot, worth a million kiss when I busted out laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I laugh when I'm nervous." I collected and readied myself for his lips to meet mine. But I was not and could not have been prepared for the fireworks that hit me when we kissed it felt like milliseconds when it must have been minutes. My arms intertwined behind his head and played with the little hairs on the nape of his neck while his arms grasped at my waist and pulled me closer to him. The sweet yet salty taste of his mouth made me swoon for him. I just wanted to stay like this forever. The way he gently brought my bottom lip into his mouth captivated me completely and I was consumed with love for my one and only, Wally West.


	5. WAYNE

My First Kiss

"Artemis!" Wally screamed as I playfully tugged on his hair. "Why are you so rough!?" He chuckled whole-heartedly and jumped off of the couch and started down the hallway at an inhuman but not yet lightning fast speed yelling repeatedly."You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" I jumped off of the couch and laughed as he circled the living room chanting the mantra and silently wished for my bow. He yelled "You're not even trying 'Mis!"

"There's no point in trying I literally can't even match you're worst speed at my best West!" I choked out in between laughs. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun! I thought to myself as I strategically threw myself into the trail of color his civvies left behind him as soon as I saw the main blur pass me and then it happened. We collided head on. He stopped laughing and asked me if I was alright I checked him and myself over quickly and started laughing my head off!

He smiled as he said. "I'll take that as a yes then Artemis?" I just smiled in response and you would be surprised how fast my smile wiped from my face and was replaced with the look of pure unbridled fear as Wally in every sense of the phrase 'in the blink of an eye' hunched over in a lineman type position and launched himself towards me at lightning fast speed and hurled me over his shoulder.

"Baywatch!" I yelled out of fear as he flipped me into bridal style flying down the highway.

"Close your mouth or bugs are going to get in!" is all he said as he zoomed to the wherever he was taking me. I guess he had learned the bug lesson the hard way probably talking to Barry too much and took in a swarm of gnats. I conjured. 'I wonder where he's taking me' I thought. I bet it's some cheap little restaurant in Jump. I looked around us and tried to get my bearings but I definitely wasn't trained to understand road marks going at light speed. Sure I could do this in a car but I couldn't even feel the turns he took so it's pretty safe to say if Wally is a double agent and taking me somewhere in the middle of nowhere I'd pretty much be screwed. 'He must be taking me home.' I thought as I smelled the familiar horrible scent of Gotham. But how did he know that I lived in Gotham? I certainly never told anyone. Of course Robin knew probably knew me better than I know myself so he could have told Wally. But when we stopped I looked at the HUGE mansion if front of me. I knew this place this is where a freshman at my school lives. I've been here before for his birthday party. Of course Babs and Bette had dragged me along since I didn't even know this kid.

I just looked at Wally and asked. "Why are we at Dick's house?" He never looked at me as surprised as right now. "What?" I asked.

"How do you know Dick?" he asked tensely.

"He goes to my school and I've gone to one of his birthday parties here. Why?"

"Oh…Um well have you actually met the kid?" He asked inquisitively.

"Not really I don't know anything about him except that he's rolling in money. On my first day at school he ran up to me and took a picture with me and said 'We'll laugh about this someday.' Are you friends with him?" I asked wondering why we were here.

"Yah." He chuckled "you could say we're friends. I have a very nice surprise for you tonight Arty." He smiled widely.

"Ok!" I smiled giddily. Wally has that effect on me." What is it Wally?" I gave him a I won't touch you for a month if you don't tell me now kind of look.

"Look, Arty, all kidding aside _I_ can't give you your surprise because Mr. Wayne has to give it to you actually." He smiled thoughtfully.

"Whoa Mr. Wayne is Dick's Dad?" I wondered

"Yah. How did you know Mr. Wayne in the first place?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Well he kind of gave me a full-ride scholarship to my school…" I replied looking sheepish. Money was tight and I wasn't going to flaunt that in front of anyone to get anything… I don't need charity. You know except from Mr. Wayne.

"Let's go in." Wally smiled. As the giant door opened by an older looking gentleman. "Hey Alffie!" Wally smiled at the man and gave him a hug.

"Hello Master West. Long time no see" said the older gentleman. "Hello to you as well young lady I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you I do not believe." He smiled curiously.

"Oh hi I'm Artemis." I smiled and gave a small wave.

"Did you come with Master Wallace?" He questioned in a serious tone.

"Uh… yes sir." I answered plainly and confused.

"May I also ask who dared you?" He smiled kindly.

"HAHAAAHA! Alfred made a funny let's go Artemis before he get's out old pictures." He smiled and grabbed me up bridal style and zipped to the other room.

"He just saw you do that Wally! He'll figure out your identity!" I looked at him like a confused toddler. "Why would you do that?"

"Artemis _this_ is my second home they _all_ know who I am." He smiled and added "they also know about you and your I.D." He smiled breaking the news to me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD THEM MY SECRET I.D.! WALLY IT'S A SECRET FOR A REASON!" I screamed at him almost to the point of crying.

"I did'nt." He reasoned.

"The boy is right he did not tell us your I.D. Miss Artemis. But we did know who you are and for that we have a lot to talk about…" said Mr. Wayne as he walked into the room tailed by Dick.


	6. The Batcave

My First Kiss

"Miss Crock, Wally, please sit here on the couch." Bruce said in a kind, deep tone. "Artemis, Wallace and Dick have requested that I share with you some _very_ sensitive information. Just so you know it possibly_ could _be used against you or get you in trouble with '_bad people'" _Bruce said putting air quotes around the words_ 'bad people' _and giving me a knowing glance. " Would you like for me to retain this_ information_ or would you like to ,understanding the dangers of course, know?" He questioned studying my face.

"If you really do know me you know that I carry tons of secrets that never have nor ever will surface so I don't think that it would be a bad thing to know whatever it is that you are fixing to tell me… So go ahead." I smiled reassuringly. But what in the world is going on what does Bruce Wayne , millionaire playboy philanthropist, need to tell me that is some huge secret? It must be important because of the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Hey Arty!" Dick finally acknowledged me. "Why don't you follow me into the library?" I looked over to Wally who just smiled and nodded towards the lithe boy walking out of the room. I also looked to Bruce who just did the same as Wally. I walked into this huge expansive library. "Here Artemis."

"Woof" I said with a small smile and putting my hands out like a small dog. "Where are we going? I bet you're going to pull some old book off of the shelf and a secret door is going to open!" I chuckled but when he smirked and looked at me, pushed up a head semi-off of a small bust and there was a small red button I realized that I wasn't that far off. I started worrying about where I was actually going and the joke I had thought about Wally being a double agent swam through my head again but this time in a more intimidating manor. I pushed the fear away I could totally get away if I needed to Wally's an OKAY fighter at best but he's a speedster and they do best by going to get help or for the confusion value. Bruce was a pretty built man but I have taken down worse and the small kid who is a freshman in my school would probably run to his room.

A/N: _She didn't know HOW wrong she was_. HAHA

As Dick pressed the small red button two bookshelves spread apart from each other revealing two Fireman's poles he smiled at me and hoped on to one and slid right down and I did the same really starting to worry what if this was some huge trap. Whatever I got away before I'll do it again. I jumped down to pole 'If I'm going to Hell I might as well do it thoroughly.' I smiled inwardly at myself loving my perfect little Twilight reference. As my feet hit the padded mat that held the bottom of the two poles it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Batman and Robin" I said nearly above a whisper and I scanned the whole cave and saw the old retired suits of Robin and Batman still in perfect condition. The collection was complete even with the green scaly underoos Robin costume.

Dick smiled and slipped on a domino mask and slightly scuffled his hair and I groaned inwardly. "How stupid am I?" I yelled "How could I possibly not now that I went to school with you? You little troll!" I smiled and the realized that Bruce was Batman and how I would not have been able to escape by taking up the 'pretty built' guy that was standing next to Wally. "Yah! wow! I was planning my escape if this was some trap! If this was a trap I would have been SO screwed! Haha!" I smiled and chased him a little to knock him on his head. Wally and Bruce came down the poles while I was chasing Dick around and they smiled and laughed at our childish behavior as our game of chase transformed into superhero tag. Jumping on walls and me pulling out a trick arrow specifically for this purpose and him pulling out a padded birdarang.


End file.
